This invention relates to a bubble bath assembly which generates a multiplicity of minute bubbles in the water in a bathtub, in particular, to the bubble bath assembly of a portable type.
In the related art, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 855,628 filed Apr. 2, 1986 discloses a health bath structure having a nozzle which is retained above the water in a bathtub. This health bath structure has a pump-encasing housing which is fixedly mounted on the wall of a bathroom, and therefore installment work is necessary upon the installation of this structure. Moreover, since this structure is fixed at a specific position, an auxiliary equipment is required in order to transfer the nozzle to a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,823 discloses a portable hydromassage unit designed to straddle the side wall of a bathtub. This unit has a clamping bracket which is movable along the bridge portion of the housing, which is adapted to rest on the top of the side wall of the bathtub. By adjusting the position of the clamping bracket, the clamping bracket is capable of clamping the side wall in cooperation with a power unit housing, which is adapted to be disposed outside the bathtub, and whereby the hydromassage unit is removably installed on the side wall of the bathtub. However, when the side wall of the bathtub has a thickness exceeding the range of adjusting movement of the bracket, it is not possible to mount the hydromassage unit on the bathtub. In particular to a bath of dugout type, hydromassage unit of the above-mentioned type can not be applied.